120 Words
by ChromeDragoness
Summary: 120 prompts describing everything in the Wizarding World and everything out of it. Slash, Fem!Slash, AU, Het
1. In Between Worlds

**Hello, this is our first story on FanFiction and we are aware it could be better. Whether you liked it or no, please read and review, thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Between Worlds<strong>

Luna was always considered odd. Loony Luna, with her radish earrings and butterbeer cap necklaces, chatting about Crumple Horned Snorkacks and Wrackspurts. Her wide grey eyes had a dreamy and cloudy look, like she was staring out at nothingness. With her eccentric, and often unpredictable, personality, not many would choose to talk to her. Perhaps it was because it was the fact they thought she was rather unearthly, her raggedy pale blonde hair hanging to her knees, her porcelain skin gleaming. With her strange personality, Luna Lovegood always had one foot in one world, and the second foot in the other.

* * *

><p><strong>I always considered Luna as one of my favorite character, and I think we suitingly described her. What do you think?<strong>


	2. Love

**Very** short, but when I first saw this prompt, I couldn't help but think of this. Read And Review. :)****

* * *

><p><strong><span>2. Love<span>**

"After all this time?"_ "Always."_

* * *

><p><strong>This is one of the more memorable quotes in the book. Snape's devotion to Lily is beautiful and bittersweet. Poor Sev. Is it bad to ship both SnapeLily and James/Lily?**


	3. Sunset

**God, so tacky. I still like it, somewhay. Please enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>3. Sunset<strong>

Dean had an eye for color. Seamus constantly told him whenever he showed the Irish his drawings. Very enthusiastically. Seamus liked boasting to Parvati and Lavender that his best mate could make an eerily similar drawing of anything.

"Me mate Dean has an eye for color," Seamus crowed, puffing his chest out smugly (oddly enough like a proud father). While not quite sure why Seamus was so happy about his hobby, Dean just rolled his eyes fondly and concentrated on quizzing Neville for Potions.

His best friend was right, in a sense. Dean saw in a multitude of colors. Seamus had messy, dusty brown hair and dimples when he laughed. Ron had fiery scarlet hair that matched his temper, and his eyes were pastel blue color. Harry was decidedly one of the more noticeable Gryffindors. Harry's hair was messy and the color of a raven's feather, Dean thought that his hair framed Harry's face well. His eyes were a myriad of green, a collage of forest greens and emeralds.

While Harry was a striking individual, Ginny was on an entirely level. The only way you could see her hair's true beauty was if you saw it when the sun was setting and little bits of light danced across her red hair, turning her hair into hues of golds and oranges and other brilliant arrays of colors. Dean had tried time after time to capture the picture of his girlfriend but could never completely duplicate her appearance. When the two of them sit in the Common Room, Ginny contently laying her head in his lap, his hand combing through her hair, the only way he could think to describe her was a sunset. Colors of scarlet and mahogany that simply took your breath away.

* * *

><p><strong>I like how we described Ginny' hair. Does Dean sound too starstruck with Harry? Lets say Dean is an admirer of Art, and Harry is quite attractive. Also, this is an AU where Ginny and Dean are happily dating and Harry is happy for them. Any comments? Please Review!<strong>


	4. Deep

**Dont ask me what I'm doing, I have no idea. Shouldn't be writing, I really should start doing my Social Studies. But of course, I couldn't resist.**

* * *

><p>4. Deep<p>

Remus glanced fondly down at the sleeping man. Sirius nuzzled his waist, breathing deeply. Gently bringing his hands through the pureblood's hair, the werewolf ran his fingers through the other's dark strands. The Black sighed happily and sunk himself into deep into the pool of pillows and blankets, oblivious to the fond stare Remus gave him. The werewolf joined him, moving slowly to not wake the other. Soon Remus was following his partner into the warm, deep world of slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>This is... dunno what I feel about it.<br>**


End file.
